Gotham Ghoul
by Mangalover4321
Summary: After spending a week in Japan, Tim Drake returned, but no longer Human. Resulting in an operation gone wrong, Tim now has the organs of a being called a Ghoul who feed on Human flesh. Now he tries to hid the truth from his friends, family, and vigilante life but with the help of Jason Todd, who seems to know more about Ghouls than Tim, and keeps him sane. {Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul}
1. Prologue: A tRaGeDy

**I don't own Batman or any other DC character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by the Manga Anime Tokyo Ghoul.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham Ghoul<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>A tRaGeDy<strong>

"_Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy." –F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

><p>It had been just one week since Tim Drake returned from his trip to Japan on matters of both businesses to the Wayne Foundation and Batman Corp. for the mysterious disappearances of people in Tokyo. He took up the cape and cowl of Red Robin and fought his way to solve the mysterious but instead of solving them and determining who was causing them, he had become one that caused them.<p>

* * *

><p>Tim sat at his desk in his apartment, his lights on and bloodshot eyes stared at the papers crumbled around him. He gnawed at the end of his pencil and pain rumbled throughout his body, his stomach grumbling for food to be delivered. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face, his body starting to quake for something to chew on.<p>

_He hadn't been hungry for a week but now he suddenly was. _

He glanced down to his stomach and grabbed the bottom of his shirt to see the stitches on his body slowly beginning to fade away. His stomach grumbled again and he got up to his mini fridge, pulling out a sandwich and wrapped the BLT, one of his favorites. He brought it to his mouth and took a large chunk of it, chewing it fast before his taste buds started kicking in.

_It was like chewing a pig's intestines wrapped in sewage. _

He gagged out the sandwich, his blue eyes wide in horror and stared at it.

_Maybe it was old because he hadn't been home for a while. _

He looked back to the fridge and pulled out a chocolate bar that he got from his friendly elderly neighbor, he unwrapped it and snapped a piece off.

_It tasted of rubbish from a foul rotten fish._

He chocked it back up and fell to his knees, confusion and terror overriding him.

_What the hell is going on?_

Then he began his raid of trying every food he could find in his refrigerator and the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tim, everyone's begging to see you again you hermit! Even Stephanie-and that's saying something! Stop sticking your head in the books and come outside to see the sun once in a while! So once you get this message call me back kay!" Dick Grayson's voice echoed the household and Tim lay out on the floor, different food and drinks surrounding him with barely any bite or sip from the food or drinks. He placed a hand over his face and began to think of what may have caused the strange phenomenon.<p>

Ah, he realized and pulled himself up, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and glanced at the switches.

_It's because of __**his**__ organs are inside me, isn't it? Yes, it had to be it. _

He quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen, looking for a large kitchen knife. He eyed the large blade and pulled his shirt up, gripping it with his teeth and his breath started to rush along with planning to aim correctly, so he could go call one of his brothers or the police themselves, and not hit any important organs but only the ones he desperately wanted to remove from his body.

His hands shook but he gripped the blade more tightly and he let out a small scream before plunging the blade towards his body.

He waited for pain to come but the only thing now on his mind was that the knife's blade had _snapped _right off of the handle from coming in contact with his skin. He dropped the blade and released his shirt, falling against his chest. Tears rose up in his eyes and he scowled before another gurgle of hunger erupted from his stomach. He looked down to it before standing up and slowly walked to the door, a now distance look appeared in his eyes. He looked back to his apartment before closing the door behind him and unknown to him his stomach would draw out the horrors of his visit to Japan.

* * *

><p>He stood in front of Wayne Enterprise and looked at the security guards before sighing and started walking away. Tim's path slowed down as he entered a cross walk, multiple people passing him by and not even noticing that he stopped in the middle of it. His stomach growled and he sniffed the air, looking at current groups of people.<p>

_People…People…_

A **couple** smiling at each other (_People…People). _

A **child** holding her **mother's** **hand** in her own tiny one with small pig tails up (_Children…)._

He looked around him again and (_People…People…) _noticing some **women** (_Flesh…_) chatting with each other. Then **two children**, one **boy** and the other a **girl** (_Flesh…_) with backpacks strapped tightly to their figure. A pair of **high school boys** (_Flesh…)_ chatted with each other discussion what he assumed was homework. A **family** (_Flesh…)_ passed by with a **little gir**l (_Flesh…)_ on the **husband's** (_Flesh…)_ shoulders and smiles greeted their faces, happy to be together. A **baby** (_Flesh…_) waved passed him along with a **middle aged man** (_FLESH…_) checking his watch with a briefcase **hand** in (_FLESH…)_ and an **early twenty year old woman** (_FLESH…)_ talked on the phone, a little bit her **thigh** (_FLESH…_) from her short skirt. He glanced back at the **couple** (_FLESH…_) and the **children** (_FLESH…)_ and the pair of **boys** (_FLESH…_).

Then he started looking at them with the same thought rolling in his head over and over again that would soon make him insane: _FLESH…FLESH…FLESH…FLESH…FLESH…FLESH…FLESH…!_

The little girl paused and looked up at Tim. He snapped out of it with his eyes wide in terror and a small dribble of salvia gliding down his chin. People continued to pass him by and he slowly started to shake. The couple stopped and looked to him with the woman saying, "Is he ok?" The man scowled and pulled her aside, whispering, "Don't get involved, babe." They pulled away and continued on.

Tim bite harshly on his finger with tons of salvia dropping from his mouth, his hood covering his eyes and possibly a few tears along with it. He groaned and then quickly dashed away, ignoring the blaring headlights aimed at him and just wanted to get away from people.

* * *

><p>He panted against the side of the garbage can and hugged his legs close to his chest, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He slowly turned to face the reflective trash can before his eyes went even larger at the image casting back at him.<p>

His left eye had its sclera black and his iris a deep crimson red with small veins of red coming out from his eye and covered tiny parts of his face.

He placed a hand towards it and said out loud, "What is this?"

Then he caught sight of man, probably just around Bruce's age, with long red hair and deep violet eyes grin at the side of his transformed eye.

He screamed and punched the trash can and sent it flying down the empty alleyway, scaring away rats and any possible homeless people from him. He panted and slowly got back up, his legs quivering and started moving down the alleyway.

"Kill a person…" he muttered, not even knowing what words spilled from his mouth, "And takes their _FLESH_!"

He gasped and snapped out of it, shocked and said, "What? It's almost like…"

He paused his train of thought and sniffed the air, his vision changing over to a different direction of the alleyway. He licked his lips and slowly started walking down that direction a small smile on his face, he slowly moved faster as it drew closer.

_Even though it was the first he ever smelled it, it seemed very familiar…_He started dashing now and moved faster, his smile growing even larger, _It was like his mother's cooking, the few times she was there spending her time with him but her cooking was delicious. Her smiling face cast down at him and he watched as she prepared the meal with some of his aid. _

_There was something in that direction that he could eat! _

He moved faster than what he had previously been able to do and salvia grew down his face, glancing around to find where the scent was coming from.

_Where was it?_

_Where was it?!_

_WHERE WAS IT?!_

Not knowing where he was going, he ran into a bunch of barrels of trash and he fell over with not much pain in his body. He quickly got up with his hood now down and smiled again, whispering to himself, "It's close…"

He slowly moved to the next corner, the smell filling him with euphoria and looked around the corner with the delight now replaced with horror.

A man stood over the body of a woman with a knife in hand and piece of the woman, fingers, toes, arm and leg, placed neatly aside to him with blood coating the man and he continued to dig into the woman's dead body before noticing Tim. The man's eyes grew large and exclaimed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Tim moved back a little before gulping at the sight of the dead body.

_He had been drawn there by a __**dead body. **_

And the smell was _killing him. _

He gulped and licked his lips before looking back at the man, knowing he should do something to stop the man and put him jail.

But he had _dinner there just waiting to be eaten. _

He scowled and decided to ignore his stomach (_for the meantime_) and charged at the man, his training kicking in and snarled at the man. The man flashed the knife at him, trying to swipe him with the blood. He smirked at this, now knowing that no blade could hurt him and he quickly lunged at the man.

"Don't eat me!" he screamed at Tim who only smiled even more at this, the smell of fear making Tim more eager to defeat the man. Tim grabbed the knife from the man and plunged it into his leg, causing the thug to fall to his knees in pain and scream. Tim stood over him with a smile still gracing his face and bent down to the man, grabbing the thug's arm and gripped it so tight he could the man's bones.

"Now are you going to go silently or do I have to _tear your arm right off and stuff it down your throat?" _Tim hissed at the guy then before the thug had anything to spew out a gun shot echoed the alleyway and blood sprayed across his face. He blinked at this then he scowled at this (_even though he wanted to devour the dinner someone let him have_) and snapped around to beat the crap out of whoever shot the criminal since he would hand the guy over to the police for them to deal with.

"Whoa, Baby Bird, what's going on with your eye?"

Tim's jaw went slack at the sight of Jason Todd, standing currently in his Red Hood outfit and reloading his guns. He tilted his head to the side before Tim quickly placed a hand over his mutated eye and mumbled, "None of your business."

Jason scoffed at this and pointed his gun towards the young man, replying back, "Are you sure? Maybe I can finally put a bullet between your eyes and move on with my life."

Tim gave a sad smile and hissed back, "Try it then."

They both stood still before Jason quickly moved the gun to aim at Tim's leg and fired a round, wanting for it to make the teen bleed but Tim didn't even flinch at the attack nor any blood erupted to where the wound should have been.

"What the fuck?" Jason hissed and Tim sighed before his stomach rumbled again. His eyes grew wide again and the smell of death rolled off Jason strongly into Tim's nose. He looked down to his stomach and then the dead criminal behind him, salvia dribbled down his mouth and his mile went large.

"_He's just garbage so I can eat him, right?" _ Tim said and chuckled at this while Jason tried firing another shot at Tim but reflect off of him.

"What the hell is with you kid?!" Jason yelled at him and Tim's eyes widen and screamed, "NO! I'm HUMAN! I won't eat it!"

Jason took a step back before Tim smiled again and went to grab the thug but Jason fired two shots at the teen, hitting the back of his head yet Tim stopped. He bent his head down towards Jason with a smile coating his face and said, _"You're willingly going to become my dessert. What a treat." _

Jason pulled his other gun out and replied back, "You're going to beg for mercy once you're through with me."

"_I like meat with a little fight in them." _Tim said and chuckled then he froze again, "No, I don't. I don't!" He placed his hands to his head and tears started to gather in his eyes.

"Stop playing with my hand! I'm HUMAN! Not a GHOUL! I DO N'T EAT HUMANS!" he screamed and Jason lowered his gun down a little before scowling.

"So you're hungry." He simply stated, his tone and stance quickly changing to ease and walked past Tim to the disregarded body parts the criminal took off of the victim, "If you're hungry then eat. I won't judge."

Tim looked up to Jason in confusion before he noticed Jason holding the couple of fingers in his hand before Tim. He gulped and shook his head wildly, ignoring the fresh meat waiting to be devoured.

"No! I'm human! I will not eat something of my own kind!" he yelled and Jason paused before removing his helmet so Tim could see Jason's frowning face.

"Listen, Tim," Jason said and placed the piece of flesh directly in front of Tim, "Just eat or you'll lose control of yourself and won't care anymore of who to eat."

Tim glanced at Jason before he licked his lips and he shook his head again. Jason scowled then grabbed Tim's hair, yanking him towards the flesh and shoved it into his mouth. Tim tried to ignore the piece of flesh in his jaw but he finally felt tears move down his face and finally accepted the food, taking a large chunk of it between his teeth and chewed.


	2. Chapter I: InCuBaTiOn

**Replies to Reviews:**

**To LonesWolfRage: I know! Sorry it's been a while but here's a new chapter to enjoy! **

**AN: This story will most likely be updated bi-weekly or every month since this will only have 12 chapters in total. Anyway, thanks for all the support everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Batman or any other DC character.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham Ghoul <strong>

**Chapter I**

* * *

><p><strong>InCuBaTiOn<strong>

"_Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding." –Khalil Gibran_

* * *

><p>He swallowed the piece of meat and tears clouded his eyes, something overpowering him to stop the hunger for one single second before wanting to immediately spit it out. He managed to pull away from Jason before falling back to his knees and hacked up the piece of flesh before he could digest it, glaring at Jason in anger.<p>

"Seriously kid. Just eat the damn thing so I won't have to find a way to kill you." Jason said before grabbing Tim's jacket again, haling him to his feet with another piece of meat between his fingers and shoved it back into his mouth. Tim gurgled and struggled, forcing his mind in two: _to not fall prey to the new desire or the new hunger he gained towards human flesh._

"Why would you force me to do that?" he snarled through and Jason narrowed his eyes under the helmet before muttering something under his breath and hit Tim in the back of the end hard enough to knock the teen out with the butt of his gun.

* * *

><p>Tim awoke to a single light placed down on him from his shudders and he took a deep breath hoping it had been a dream but when he looked around at the mess of his apartment, he knew it had all been true. A cup of coffee was to his side and he licked his lips, remembering the bitter taste to keep him up from falling asleep on the job of being a hero.<p>

_And he hadn't tried it yet in his rage of finding food. _

He gripped the cup tightly in his hand almost as if it would snap if he put too much pressure on the thing. He crossed his fingers mentally before taking a large sip of the contents and drowned it without a second thought. He waited for the kick of taste buds to tell him that it was horrid or utterly disgusting but nothing came.

_He could drink coffee without any sickness drowning him. _

He almost wanting to burst out into tears before he took noticing of the small note near an enveloped packaged saying:

Dear kid,

Coffee is the only other thing you can have besides flesh now that you've changed. I left you some meat so when you get hungry again you can have something to eat without having to kill someone. I hope you get back on your feet soon since Dickie bird will start to question what the hell happened to you and I know that you do not wish for any of them to find out this little 'problem' of your.

Sincerely, Jason

Tim gulped at the sight of the manila case and his feet started to tap against the floor hard. His stomach growled again and he put his hands through his hair and his mouth started to water, remembering the sweet taste it had been for the second he ate it.

_Flesh…Flesh…Flesh…Flesh…_

He closed his eyes shut and bit hard down on his lip, trying to ignore the raking hunger burning his stomach to fill up on the open meal before him.

_Flesh…Flesh…Flesh…_

"Flesh…Flesh…Flesh…Flesh…" he mumbled to himself and continued to twitch before he got louder and louder.

"**Hungry aren't you, kid." **A deep breath said and he ignored the voice of the man who cursed him with this fate, **"No longer human with a deep burning hunger to enjoy the flesh." **

He stopped and snapped around to face the illusion in his head but listened to the voice and figure anyway. Long red hair glistened in the light if his shades and madding violet eyes glanced at him, a trench coat dragging his figure behind and he stood tall, almost as tall as Jason.

"**Enjoy it. That delicious piece of meat is waiting for you. It's so delicious." **He said and wrapped his arms around Tim's neck forcing him to bend towards to the flesh, **"Once you start eating it, you won't be able to stop. It'll put any meal to shame." **Tim grinds his teeth together and he yet out a scream then fell to his knees in front of it, his hands ready to tear open the package and his one that transformed glowed bright in the light.

_Go on and eat it. _

He struggled against his own restrains and placed his hands on the packaging, ready to tear it apart before his cell phone rang with a text popped up at the top from Stephanie saying: "You're gonna die alone." He scowled and tossed the meat aside, ignoring the pleading sound of his own voice and the man who turned into a monster.

* * *

><p>An eye patch covered over his mutated eye as he walked through the hallways in the school and flipped open his phone to see Stephanie's text tell him to head over to the copy center of the building to receive his missing notes. He sighed and snapped the phone shut before glancing at a couple of girls eating some salad together, most likely discussing boys.<p>

"TIM!"

He snapped around to face Stephanie smiling and waving at him with her blond hair bouncing as she ran to him. She attacked him with a hug that almost forced him to fall over from her tackle but he caught her.

"Where the hell have you been, you hermit?!" she exclaimed and he gulped at this, knowing any words she heard she would report to Bruce and Dick without another say. He ran his fingers through his hair while she waited patiently for an answer, her arms crossed over her chest and a small pout across her cheeks.

"Well, I've been recovering from the operation and I didn't have time to go out or the stitches would open up again." He replied as they started walking towards the copy center and she followed directly by his side.

"Dick and Bruce have been worried sick about you." She whispered and his eyes narrowed at this, ignoring the ping in his chest to tell them what had actually happened in Japan but denied it.

"I know." He replied back while holding the door open for her which she thanked him for then Steph barged into the Copy Center, a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Devin, we have Tim finally back to help!" she exclaimed and Tim's eyes grew large at the roll of blood and death crashed against his nose. He stared at the nineteen year old who wore khakis and a blue polo shirt but his smile was fake from the start. Meanwhile, his eyes were stained with an unsuspected bloodshed and he stared at Tim too like he could also sense something was off about him.

The teen grabbed Tim's hand and shook it, saying "Glad to finally meet you, Tim. Steph, here, has been talking _all about you_." Tim gulped and nodded at this, playing along for right now.

"Do you mind though if I went to go grab some more paper with Steph?" he asked and Tim shouted back, "Can I also too?"

They both stared at him before Devin nodded at this and they went off to go grab the papers.

* * *

><p>Tim watched Devin intensely while they walked past a dark alleyway with no around them besides the three teens and Tim knew that Devin would pull something right away.<p>

"This has to end right now." Devin whispered low enough to Tim to hear and then kicked Steph right into the wall, knocking her out instantly. Tim yet out a cry of horror before Devin's grin went insane his shoulders and muscles grew large enough to be compared to watermelons.

"_Time to have some fun!" _he exclaimed and charged at Tim, who tried to dodge it but a sudden pang of hunger, had all his strength drain from him. He grabbed his throat and raised him to his wall so he kicked round to have some breath. Some blood dribbled down his chin and his vision grew a little cloudy then Devin raised his other fist to be put through his skin. He gagged out a large amount of blood and dropped him.

"_Do you mind if I play with her, other monster? You do know her for a while now, right? So I'll have to spoil her for myself to play with." _He said and Tim groaned at this, staring at the other monster before him knowing that the teen must have took something like Venom to produce these results of turning .

"Leave her alone." He snarled at him and managed to charge at him, ready to use his fists but Devin easily tossed him aside. Tim groaned and Devin started twisted Tim's arm into odd shapes before forcing his head up to be tossed into a wall again. Blood stained the wall and Devin said, _"Come on and get up." _

Tim tried to go at him again but was yet again forced away to see Devin ready to smash Steph's face in. He raised his foot up and smirked at this while Tim struggled to get pass the pain and save Steph.

_No…No…Not again…_

_I won't lose anyone again…_

_I won't let anyone else die!_

His eyes shut open and the black sclera and red iris went to glare at the monster. Something red bubbled up from his back and burst out of a red substance where it took form of three red tentacles, his body shooting up and snarled at the man.

"I won't…I won't let that happen!" he snarled at the teen before the tentacles extended, attacking the teen that jumped up in order to miss the attack. He charged at Devin and then he snarled at the monster then with the tentacles. It purged through the monster's body like a spear, blood pooling out in a massive attack and a horrified expression crossed Devin's face.

Tim watched as more blood spilled and drenched the alley, he, and Steph from the monster and Devin cried out, _"Stop it! Stop it, you monster!" _The tails swung out and forced the monster's body into a large pole where it stabbing right through his lung. The monster's conscious fell and Tim gasped out from using so much power and strength to keep on going.

"Steph…" he whispered and turned back to her before his vision turned red and yellow, the man from earlier poking at Steph. He reached out to stop him and the man said, **"Look closely aside from her beauty. Doesn't she look delicious?" **

"Stop it! She's not to eat!" Tim exclaimed at the man and the man smirked at this, flashing sharp teeth at the teen.

"**Are you sure? Take a close look. See you can tell, right?" **he whispered and Tim's expression went blank before his salvia slowly dribbled off his chin, his frown turning into a crazed grin.

"**Mhm-hm. She does look so good!" **he exclaimed and chuckled a little, more salvia dropped down and inched towards Steph. He paused after realization of what he was thinking and gasped, placing his hands to his head.

"Stop! Stop that!" he exclaimed and he started to shake, the man's voice sending shivers down his spine as he continued to talk about Steph.

"**It's your own thoughts coming up with this, Timothy. Why deny it? You want to have her flesh slide down your throat and glaze your tongue crimson, right? Don't deny it. Nothing's wrong with it." **

Tim leaned against the wall and smashed his head against the wall, trying to block out the voice of his torment but nothing could block out the Devil taunting him with a deal.

"**Do it quickly. Do what you want." **

"Whatever I want?" he whispered slowly to himself and the man chuckled a little.

"**She is **_**all **_**yours Timothy." **

He grinned again, while his self-conscious and human self were falling behind the line of hunger. He turned back to Steph and moved towards her again, a madding smile across his face.

"_You're right. This is my special treat, right?" _he said and moved closer to her, his hands lingering above her body, _"I…I have to eat her. She is…" _

"_**MY FRIEND!" **_they both exclaimed and he couldn't help but drool unto her body. His jaw opened incredibly wide as he leaned down to take a bit out of her smooth, beautiful skin with no blemishes even though all the battles and tragedies she went through her life.

"Jeez, kid, I told ya to eat the meat I left you."

Tim looked open with his vision full of hatred and hunger, staring at the twenty year old in front of him. A gun cocked above his head and the safety was left off so he could easily fire a shot at Tim.

"Your sense of reason has been given away by hunger, huh?"

"_Move!" _Tim snarled at the man and Jason smirked at this, wearing only a mask to cover his eyes so his noir hair few down to his ears.

"You don't give a damn about your own teammate's life now." Jason said and moved closer to Tim, closely bending down to his ear and whispered, "After you gobble her up, you'll regret everything. In a sea of blood and entrails; that's the hunger you have to fulfill."

The red tentacles returned from out of his back and flexed towards Jason, ready to attack the guy. He pulled back a little before twirling his gun again with another one in hand

"Now try to go down easy, kid." He said and shot off one round to Tim with blood and darkness invaded his vision.

* * *

><p>Tim shot open with his eyes large and terror striking across all his features. He slowly placed two fingers to move around his teeth to feel if something had actually happened to him. He stopped and removed his fingers to see a tiny amount of blood prickle his fingertips. He let out a gasp then he turned when he heard a door open behind him.<p>

"I brought you back to one of my safe houses, kid."

Tim turned to face Jason and Tim's expression went wild with concern and terror.

"Steph?! What happened to her?" he exclaimed and Jason mentioned Tim to follow him. Tim bolted up and Jason rolled his eyes at this while walking slowly behind him. Jason pulled open a door to what Tim assumed was his living room by the cruddy wallpaper almost falling off the wall and a small table full of beer bottles, cigarettes, and a couple of newspaper clippings. On the couch though, lay Steph with her body wrapped around in bandages and Tim breathed out a sigh of relief. He felt relief drown his entire body before glancing down to the large bloodstain on his white t-shirt.

"The hunger…it took control me especially when I thought I might die." He stated and slowly moved away, sitting down at the table with his head between his legs, "I didn't realize what the hell I was thinking. And then I went after Steph but somehow…"

He glanced back to Jason and narrowed his eyes whispering, "But, right now, I feel no hunger at all."

Jason sighed at this and sat down across from him, taking a sip from one of his many beers.

"The blood in my mouth…Did you feed me when I got knocked out?" he asked and Jason took another swig his beer.

"You're only hungry for one thing now, kid. You understand it? The way you were going, you would have started going after anyone in sight." Jason stated and Tim grinds his teeth together before a horrified expression crossed over his face, running his hands through his long hair.

_He wanted to cry but he lost his all his tears long ago. _

"You know what you're going to have to do, right?"

Tim slowly nodded at this before looking back up to Jason with pity and hatred towards himself.

"You have to be careful from now on or everyone will take notice of how different you." Jason said and crossed his legs, "I know more things about Ghouls than what you know. I'll help you establish a new identity so when you need to eat or fight something that Red Robin can't handle you have something to rely on."

Tim smiled at this and couldn't help but nod at Jason's offer. Jason grinned at this and said, "Great. Then let's get started right away."

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the distance within an abandoned apartment, Bane and the Scarecrow stared at the dead body of the Venom influenced teen and Bane scowled under his mask. He kicked the body of the teen before glancing back at the Scarecrow, annoyance draping over his eyes.<p>

"You said with Venom influencing the Toxin, the boy would be able to see where some of the Bats have gone." Bane said and the Scarecrow moved closer to observe the body where some pieces of flesh was pulled back, bleeding across the alley and a horrified expression across the dead teen.

"_I never stated any possible outliers in the equation though, Bane." _The Scarecrow stated and tapped his syringe fingers against the body before a sly grin came across his gas masked face, _"Although whatever killed the boy shall be an interesting find once we gain it…Imagine the possibilities to be featured from the specimen and what a find it shall be. I'll send out some people to investigate more about this disturbance and once we find its weakness; it shall fall to knees of the new rulers of Gotham." _


End file.
